


Rapunzel, Rapunzel...

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [99]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lamp - Freeform, Long Hair, M/M, Multi, Virgil grows his hair, the boys are Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Virgil growing out/dyeing his hair and the sides being gay
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Rapunzel, Rapunzel...

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Virgil growing out/dyeing his hair and the sides being gay

“He’s beautiful,” Patton sighed. 

“He’s so mysterious,” Roman agreed.

“He certainly suits that style,” Logan added on, glancing up from his book on current social media trends to join in on the adoring gazing that the other two were occupied with. 

Virgil kept tapping his feet to the music they couldn’t hear through his noise-cancelling headphones, a finger twirling the long brown of his hair idly into various shapes. He’d been growing it out ever since getting over his fear of long hair being seen in a bad light, promising that it wasn’t that he wanted to hide in it; he really just liked having longer hair to play with. 

By the time it got long enough for styles Logan’s book had become a notebook to track the changes.

By the time it was long enough to need putting up in a messy bun most days he’d long since caught them staring, and it would be more common to find him sitting with them as one or two or all three set to work brushing and braiding it, listening to him purr in delight at being pampered. 


End file.
